plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Explode-o-nut
Explode-o-nut is the explosive version of the Wall-nut found only in Level 1-5, Wall-nut Bowling, Wall-nut Bowling 2, and Co-op Bowling that explodes with a range of a Cherry Bomb. It does not cost any sun, as the Wall-nut Bowling games are conveyor-belt levels. If the player blows up more than five zombies, the player will not be awarded the Roll Some Heads achievement. They do not blow up if they do not hit a zombie. Strategies :See Wall-nut Bowling and Wall-nut Bowling 2 for more strategies. Just save them for huge waves of zombies. They will blow up the instant they touch a zombie, so launch them in the middle of a horde, not the front. They are powerful enough to immediately destroy any zombie (except the Gargantuar and Zomboni; the latter takes damage from the explosion as one Wall-nut), making them great opponents for tougher zombies like the Buckethead Zombie, Screen Door Zombie, or Gargantuar. To make full use of the explosion area, instead of rolling them at a group of zombies, wait until the group of zombies crosses the line far enough and plant one in the middle of them. Also, roll them on the second and fourth lanes when a flat wave of zombies comes, as they will instantly blow up large amounts of zombies on the screen (excluding Gargantuars and Zombonis). Gallery Explode-o-nutSeed.png|DS Explode-o-nut seed packet Explode-o-nutDS.png|DS Explode-o-nut rolling RollingExplodeONut.jpg|A rolling Explode-o-nut Explode-o-nut.jpg|Explode-o-nut seed packet in the PC version Powie.png|Its explosion Explode Pole Vaulting.JPG|Explode-o-nut cannot kill Pole Vaulting Zombies when they are jumping Full Explode nut.JPG|Full of Explode-o-nuts on the conveyor-belt Xplode iPad.png|Explode-o-nut seed packet on the iPad version ExplodeONut.PNG|Explode-o-nut seed packet in the iOS and Android versions Shot_012.png|An Explode-o-nut rolling towards two zombies Trivia *Explode-o-nut is the only explosive plant that cannot harm zombies that are above the ground, because other explosives can hit zombies while jumping or Balloon Zombies. *Through hacking, it is possible to place Explode-o-nut on any level, but it does what a regular Wall-nut would do. However, it will not degrade. Though in android versions, the player can only use Imitater forms of them in normal levels due to a glitch. *Through the User File Editor, Explode-o-nut can be placed in the Zen Garden. *Explode-o-nut and Cherry Bomb are the only plants that explode with a "POWIE!" onomatopoeia. *It is similar to the exploding bulb fired by Bowling Bulb while using its Plant Food ability, but the exploding bulb has a smaller splash range and could bounce after it hits a zombie. *Explode-o-nut, Giant Sunflower, Giant Marigold and Giant Wall-nut are the only plants in Plants vs. Zombies that do not have a Suburban Almanac entry. *The shade of red for Explode-o-nut in-game is different than the shade of red on the seed packet. **This is especially noticeable on the seed packet for the iOS version of the game. See also *Cherry Bomb *Wall-nut Bowling *Wall-nut Bowling 2 *Wall-nut Category:Instant-kill plants Category:Area-of-effect plants Category:Single-use plants Category:Day Category:Explosive plants Category:Day obtained plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies plants Category:Wall-nut Bowling Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West plants